


The Island of Misfit Associates

by BatSuitCrazy (McDanno50)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/BatSuitCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike isn’t sure which nickname is worse. Harvey helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island of Misfit Associates

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 01X05: Bail Out.  
> I do not own 'Suits', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.

Mike never wanted to see another doll again. He didn’t want to drink tea ever again, even though he hardly drank the stuff before today. Before the day he royally screwed up a huge deal.

It was bad enough to get berated by Harvey about whether he made the right choice in hiring him, but to get mocked by the other associates? Now that was just downright humiliating. His screw-up today earned him a new nickname in the office but hey maybe he deserved it. Worthy of the ridicule or not, days like these remind Mike of why he hated high school so badly. Sometimes working at Pearson Hardman was actually worse than those four years of his life he tried to forget.

Still, it was time he grew a pair and opened the door to Harvey’s condo. He reaches for the handle only to have his quivering fingers stay put on the cool metal.

Mike could blame his hesitance on the lingering awkwardness in his gut from walking into his boss’ home after normal hours. That could work except for the fact that he and Harvey have been indulging in their clandestine relationship for weeks now. The older man went so far as to have a key made for Mike, saying it would be easier for them both if Harvey didn’t have to get up and open the door all the time.

But the truth is: he’s scared of what Harvey’s feelings will be outside the office. Who’s to say that the older man won’t still be pissed at him for messing up his deal? There. He admitted the real reason behind his nervousness. Now if only he could just–

The door opens to reveal a scowling Harvey. “Are you just going to stand there like a lost delivery boy all night?”

Mike snorts, temporarily relieved from his thoughts. He finally takes the step that puts him inside the roomy condo where he stows his messenger bag safely inside the coat closet.

“How did I make it home before you?” Harvey asks, genuine confusion taking precedence over the usual sarcasm.

“I stopped for a beer.” Actually it was more like three. It wasn’t even enough to provide that slight buzz Mike had been hoping for.

Harvey nodded his head in acknowledgment but otherwise remained silent as he took a seat on the couch.

It was eerily quiet as Mike began removing his jacket and unbuttoning his cuffs. A look over his shoulder let him know that Harvey was still there. Even so, he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “I got a new nickname today.”

“I wasn’t even aware you had an old one,” Harvey comments lightly. He can tell Mike isn’t happy about the moniker.

Mike groans. He really shouldn’t have brought it up. He didn’t want Harvey to see him overreact from petty comments made by the other associates, especially when said comments would only serve as a reminder of today’s giant screw-up.

“Yeah well,” Mike slides his tie off and drapes it over a chair next to his neatly folded jacket. “I don’t know which is worse: Speed Bump or Golden Boy.”

Harvey chuckles. “I have got to hear this.”

He goes over to the kitchen where he fumbles with the ice machine. Not looking at Harvey will soften the imminent embarrassing blow. “The entire firm knew about the Joy fiasco by lunch and Devin so kindly reminded me and everyone else that I talked her out of a 200 million dollar deal. I told him that it wasn’t over yet–and it’s _not_ –that I just hit a speed bump.”

“Wow you really made it too easy for that guy, although he loses points on ingenuity.” Harvey scoffs, picking at imaginary lint off his slacks.

Mike huffs. “God I feel like I’m back in high school, surrounded by pompous jerks that have nothing better to do than pick on the little guy.”

Harvey wanted to point out that Mike was dating a pompous jerk but he asked a question instead. “So what about Golden Boy?”

Mike stopped fiddling around in the kitchen and sat down on the far end of the couch, still not looking at Harvey. “Apparently being Harvey Specter’s next ‘project’ warrants teasing,” he makes sure to use air quotes to get his sarcasm across. “It’s like I’m a broken toy that needs fixing and it just so happens that the best closer in the city chose me as this summer’s plaything.”

Harvey opened his mouth but closed it quick. He wanted to say that Mike isn’t a toy and that it was never about the sex, but saying so would ruin his steely reputation. “I wouldn’t say that you’re a broken toy, just the occasional misfit.”

“Did you just make a Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer reference?”

Harvey smirks. “Maybe. Look, the way I see it is those other guys are jealous because they don’t get to work with someone as awesome as me.”

Mike laughs, finally turning his head to look at his–dare he say it–boyfriend. Harvey’s hair looks like fingers had run through it and he was still wearing his work clothes sans the jacket and tie. The top four buttons of his shirt were unfastened, his neck exposure downright tantalizing. The man was picturesque when his posture wasn’t so composed.

“Yeah,” Mike agrees. “I think you’re right.”

Harvey snorts delicately. “Of course I am.”

The older man stands up then and walks over to the large bed, unbuttoning his shirt entirely and letting the garment fall off his arms and onto the floor. Mike watches in fascination as Harvey slips out of his expensive shoes, the way his muscles play in the dim light as he removes his socks. The slacks are next but he wants to unwrap that particular present himself.

“Let me,” he whispers in Harvey’s ear from behind.

Harvey shudders at the sudden closeness. “By all means, go ahead.”

Mike moves to stand in front of Harvey, all the while unfastening and sliding the navy slacks oh-so-slowly down Harvey’s hips and legs. He barely stands up again before Harvey’s mouth crashes over his.

Not known for his patience, Harvey removes the remainder of Mike’s clothes as quick as possible, not caring about finesse. As soon as his associate is naked, he pushes the younger man onto the bed, blanketing him with his own muscular body.

 **※※※**

Once he’s recovered enough to regain some semblance of coherency, Mike thinks back to the Rudolph reference. Everyone makes mistakes and he’s far from perfect, but at least he has Harvey to set him straight. Those guys back at the office don’t have someone to look over them, to mentor or to love them like he does. So maybe he should take Rachel’s advice and grow thicker skin because it’s unlikely that the nicknames will stop any time soon.  

This disastrous day did prove to be somewhat useful. He learned something new about himself.

Mike Ross may be odd and the occasional eccentric, but now he can say for sure that in Harvey’s arms, in this bed, he’s home. This home is an island for misfit associates and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece is something random I thought of when watching this past episode. Plus, I always wanted to live on The Island of Misfit Toys when I was a kid. I loathe bullies and I hate seeing poor Mike getting picked on! Also, I felt that the ‘Golden Boy’ nickname needed to be talked about because it’s an insult wrapped in a compliment. Gregory and Devin are just jealous.


End file.
